Yellow Under Fire
Yellow Under Fire is the 8th episode of Power Rangers Take Flight. Transcript DR. BERING (voice-over): Previously on Power Rangers Take Flight: * Casey and Pete finding the AviMorphers in the quarry (1) * Trask turning blue in the sunlight (4) * Casey smitten as the Black Ranger defends her and Barry from Nobodies (5) * Dillik stunned by the Nobody's find (6) * Pete and Casey's realization that the Hoverbirds trigger attacks (6) * Lisa plaintively asking Luke if he goes around the city "saving" people (6) * Yellow Ranger pummeling Canhandler (7) [ Fade in to EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING (RAIN) - We see the apartment during a light rain shower. ] CASEY (voice-over): Are you serious?! That's great! [ INT. CHRIS AND PETE'S APARTMENT (RAIN OUTSIDE) - PETE stands in the living room, near the kitchen, as MAGGIE and CASEY address him from nearby. CASEY is beaming in PETE's direction, and MAGGIE is smiling as well. CHRIS, meanwhile, is on the couch nearby, his arm draped over the back of the couch as he listens to the conversation. ] MAGGIE (to Pete): Ohh, I'm really happy for you. CHRIS (to Pete): Yeah, man, congratulations. [ PETE is anxious but optimistic. ] PETE: Thanks... I'm kinda nervous though. Being a sous chef is a big responsibility. CASEY: Aww, you'll do great! You've stepped in for Mr. Franco plenty of times! PETE (humbly): Yeah, I guess... MAGGIE: So how long are you in training? PETE: Well, I dunno. It's up to Mr. Franco. Maybe a couple months, maybe... (shrugs) ...a couple years. CHRIS: Do you get a bigger hat? [ PETE blinks blankly but then admits: ] PETE: ... Yeah. [ PETE then changes the subject slightly. ] PETE (cont'd): You know, I don't know how the cooks are gonna take it. I mean, they know I've been learning all the sections as a commis chef, but I've never really, like... outranked them before. CASEY (hopefully): Well, maybe they'll be happy for you. MAGGIE: Yeah... You never know. PETE: Well... I guess I'll find out tomorrow morning. (glances at the window) I hope it stops raining by then. CHRIS (to Pete): Oh, you're back on morning shift? [ Looking again at CHRIS, PETE doesn't look especially thrilled. ] PETE: I've got split shifts now. CASEY: Ew... MAGGIE (looking to the others): What is that? Like --? PETE (to Maggie): I go in early, take a break, then stay 'til close. [ MAGGIE reacts silently with a subdued expression of displeasure. ] CHRIS (to Pete): Well, hey... now you've got the middle of the day to fight monsters. PETE (chuckling slightly): Yeah, right. CASEY (to the group): Hey, you know, it's been pretty quiet lately. MAGGIE: Do you think they gave up? PETE: I doubt it. They're probably up to something. [ Dissolve to INT. SPACE STATION, DILLIK'S LAB - We pan across the contents of Dillik's work table. Amidst the parts and gadgets, an obviously humanoid robot is now taking form on the table, a few pieces of black armor covering its mechanical innards in places (compare with STRIFE's sentai form). ] [ Sitting at the table, DILLIK finishes soldering a laser weapon. It consists of two short barrels affixed to a gauntlet-type device, to be worn on the right hand. On the back of the weapon is a round, flip-up scope containing black crosshairs (though this may not be clearly visible here). ] [ Once finished with the weapon, DILLIK sets his soldering tool onto the table and modestly admires the weapon. ] DILLIK: Well, it's not bad, I must say. (speaks toward the corner with a self-effacing chuckle) I mean, it's not like weapons are my specialty, you know...? [ In the corner, we see DR. BERING still frozen in a cryogenic container (see episode 7). Her eyes remain frozen shut, her face expressionless. ] [ DILLIK chuckles bashfully, having an imaginary conversation with Dr. Bering. ] DILLIK (cont'd): Oh, well, thank you. (listens for a moment) You think so? (laughs and admires the weapon in his hands again) Well, I don't know about that... I haven't even tested it yet. [ DILLIK stops to reconsider. ] DILLIK (cont'd): Now where am I going to find someone to test it...? (to Dr. Bering, off-screen) Yeah, I know all about your little test pilot. He's part of my problem. [ DILLIK listens for a moment, then glances down at his robot on the table. ] DILLIK (cont'd): Well, yeah, eventually... but he's not ready yet. [ DILLIK listens again. ] DILLIK (cont'd, frowning): Look, now you're just mocking me. You know we're all out of biomass. Trask's been missing for, like, two weeks now. [ DILLIK crosses his arms and paces the room before getting an idea and turning back toward Dr. Bering. ] DILLIK (cont'd): Hey, we should use one of the Power Rangers. (reconsiders) Oh, but they're not too keen on us taking over their planet, are they? And, you know, the... (gestures casually) ...wiping out humanity thing. [ DILLIK leans over to listen to the cryogenic container, as if DR. BERING is telling him something in a hushed tone. ] DILLIK (cont'd): What's that, frozen scientist? A monster...? [ DILLIK's eyes widen as he "listens" to the container with wonder. ] [ EXT. CITY STREET (MORNING) - At a bus stop downtown, PETE gets off a Valley Rapid Transit bus and proceeds down the sidewalk. The sun is up, but birds are still chirping. ] [ PETE yawns. He is wearing a white chef's coat, black and white houndstooth pants, and black chef's clogs. In his hand is a yellow tote bag. Both the opening music and PETE's demeanor are relaxed and optimistic, despite PETE's slight sleepiness. ] [ Sentai (Jetman #29) - As we look up at the rooftops above, the music hushes ominously as a mysterious figure - a MYSTERY MAN - in silver and black leaps overhead, a black cape trailing behind him. Eagle-eyed viewers will note Trask's sword (see episode 1) in his hand. ] [ Below, PETE pauses and looks up suspiciously. ] [ Sentai (Jetman #29, footage slowed) - All we see above are the now-empty rooftops. ] [ PETE ponders blearily for a moment and then continues on his way. ] [ INT. FRANCO'S KITCHEN - From the side hallway (see below), we look inside the small kitchen of Franco's Italian Restaurant. Two cooks, SAM and PATRICK, are inside. ] [ SAM, a red-headed young woman in her twenties, stands tying her apron in place, while PATRICK, a tall young man in his early twenties, washes his hands at a small hand sink nearby. Both wear chef's uniforms similar to Pete's, with the addition of relatively short white chef's hats (toques). ] [ In the back corner of the kitchen, MANNY, a stocky, dark-haired man in his thirties wearing a dishwashing apron and hair net with a white shirt and gray pants, stands with the cooler door open as he rearranges heavy cases just inside. ] [ We see PETE approach the kitchen via the side hallway, which leads to a bank of lockers, a private office (the door is shut and the lights within are off), and an exit door. ] [ PETE is now wearing an apron, as well as a toque taller than the cooks. He enters the kitchen self-consciously, apparently not sure of the reception he'll receive. ] [ Noticing him, SAM brightens. ] SAM: There he is! Our junior sous chef! PATRICK: Hey, Pete! Congratulations! [ From a distance, we see MANNY turn and call out across the kitchen. He has a loud, boisterous voice which might seem crass if he weren't so friendly. ] MANNY (from afar): Way to go, Pete! [ PETE smiles humbly, relieved by the greetings. ] PETE: Thanks, guys. [ PETE pauses. He then grabs a nearby clipboard off the wall. The clipboard contains a grid of ingredients and columns for quantities. ] PETE (cont'd): All right, well... I'll just... (awkwardly gestures toward the cooler) ...check the inventory. [ PETE self-consciously slips past SAM and PATRICK in the direction of the cooler. SAM and PATRICK, meanwhile, share an amused glance. ] [ Dissolve to EXT. MUSEUM - PETE, sans apron and toque, sits on the bench with LUKE, who is unpacking his sack lunch while remaining interested in what Pete has to say. ] LUKE: So how's it going? [ PETE seems slightly tired. ] PETE: Ahh, it's all right. Busy. LUKE: Mr. Franco teaching you a lot? PETE (optimistic): Yeah, he's actually not too bad today. I mean, it's a lot of stuff I already picked up when I worked mornings, but... you know, it's nice knowing why we do certain things. [ LUKE nods while unwrapping his sandwich. He then offers half to PETE. ] LUKE: You want some? PETE (shaking his head as he yawns): Nah, thanks. [ LUKE takes a bite. Soon, he speaks again. ] LUKE: So what time do you have to go back? [ PETE responds absently while lazily looking off into the distance. ] PETE: Uhhh, five. [ Just as he finishes responding, PETE squints slightly, noticing something unusual in the distance. LUKE notices PETE's focus and looks as well. ] [ From Luke's vantage point, we see a group of buildings beyond the museum grounds. Notably, we focus on their rooftops, though nothing of interest can be seen. ] LUKE: What is it? [ PETE relaxes slightly. ] PETE: Nothing. I've just been seeing stuff today. LUKE (sympathetically): Yeah...? You think you need some rest? PETE: (grunts) Maybe I'll go take a nap. [ EXT. CITY STREET - Starting with a long shot from Luke and Pete's location, the camera approaches one of the shops among the buildings across the street. (Also within view on the right is Chris's bike shop - see episode 4.) The shop we approach bears an "Alterations" sign, and the lights in the shop appear to be off. From within, we see an ominous flickering of yellow light. ] [ EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING - PETE, still in uniform without his apron and toque, is approaching the apartment steps when STEVE emerges. STEVE is a black man in his fifties or early sixties. He is average height with a sturdy, muscular build. He wears a wedding ring. Also on the street are a few scattered passers-by. ] STEVE (excited): Hey, Pete! PETE (smiling): Hey, Mr. Patterson. STEVE: I heard you made sous chef! PETE: Well, junior sous chef... STEVE: Well, congratulations! You know, Lenore and I are celebrating our anniversary tonight. PETE: Oh, hey... Happy anniversary! STEVE: I'm taking her to Franco's tonight... She loves the linguini mare. PETE: Yeah...? Well, I'll be there. You know what? I'm gonna make hers myself. (with mock bravado) It's the chef's specialty. [ Sentai (Jetman #17) - Somewhere above, the MYSTERY MAN - his face blue and his body clad in silver armor - begins with his arms crossed and TRASK's sword in his right hand. He then thrusts his left hand forward with a sharp growl, shooting a torrent of green energy. ] [ PETE is still speaking with STEVE below. ] PETE: Just tell the server-- [ Just then, PETE is violently blasted in the back with a green torrent of energy from the direction of a rooftop above. In a burst of spark explosions, PETE is flung forward as STEVE shields his face. PETE collapses nearby, immobilized in agony, with the back of his uniform charred and smoking. ] [ From nearby, STEVE rushes to PETE's aid. ] STEVE: Pete! [ Between checking PETE's condition, STEVE scans the rooftops. ] [ From Steve's perspective, the camera scans the empty rooftops, but no one is visible. ] [ STEVE then calls out to the startled passers-by on the street. ] STEVE (cont'd): Somebody call an ambulance! [ Dissolve to EXT. HOSPITAL - A sign reads, "Valley Community Hospital." ] [ INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY - Outside a hospital room, a middle-aged doctor, DOCTOR JENKINS, speaks with STEVE. ] DOCTOR JENKINS: He has some minor first-degree burns, but his uniform actually took the worst of it. He'll be in a little discomfort for a few days, but he should be fine. STEVE (nodding, relieved): That's great. DOCTOR JENKINS: What concerns me, though, are his electrolyte levels. I have him on a potassium drip... [ Dissolve to INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - As DOCTOR JENKINS' voice fades out during the scene transition, we slowly pan up PETE's body as he lies in a hospital bed. A heart monitor appropriate for 1992 beeps beside him, attached to his finger. In his arm is an IV connected to a bag above. His wrist is bare, his AviMorpher not seen, and he has been dressed in a hospital gown. His eyes are closed, and a scrape on his brow has been bandaged. ] [ From the hall, STEVE enters quietly and shuts the door gently behind him. His eyes are on PETE, whose eyes remain closed. STEVE appears concerned. ] [ Dissolve to INT. DIFFERENT HOSPITAL ROOM (FLASHBACK) - In a similar room with different decor, we see another young black man, JASON, in Pete's place. A heart monitor (several years older) beeps at his side. ] [ JASON stirs and looks in Steve's direction (off-camera). ] JASON: You're still here, Dad? [ A slightly younger-looking STEVE replies with a tender smile. ] STEVE: Yeah, I'm still here, Jase. [ JASON smiles softly and closes his eyes. ] [ Dissolve to INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - In the present, STEVE approaches PETE's side, his expression tender but still concerned. He stands by PETE's bed for a moment. Just then, PETE begins to snore somewhat loudly. STEVE smiles fondly, relieved, and then looks toward the nearby restroom. He lightly treads to the restroom and enters, shutting the door gently. ] [ At this moment, LUKE, MAGGIE, CASEY, and CHRIS enter from the hallway. They aren't as quiet upon entry as Steve, not initially realizing Pete is asleep. CHRIS and MAGGIE are wearing casual clothes, while LUKE and CASEY are in their work uniforms. Upon seeing Pete (off-screen), CASEY's face grows long with concern. ] CASEY: Ohhh, Pete...! [ In his bed, PETE stirs slightly and opens his eyes, seeing his friends in the room. He replies somewhat groggily but seems otherwise okay. He will grow increasingly alert as the scene progresses. ] PETE: Oh, hey, guys. Just catching up on some sleep. MAGGIE (worriedly): Are you okay? What happened? PETE (flexing his shoulders slightly): Ugh, I don't know! Feels like I got the life sucked out of me. I think some monster took a dirty shot at me. [ LUKE is struck with silent dismay. ] CHRIS (to Pete, shaking his head): Well, you're gonna have to walk around morphed all the time now. [ PETE chuckles. He then suddenly clutches his wrist and looks around anxiously. ] PETE: My Morpher...! [ As the group looks around, CHRIS tries to comfort PETE. ] CHRIS: Whoa, man, take it easy... [ Checking in the corner cabinet, MAGGIE produces a labeled plastic bag containing Pete's AVIMORPHER and a brown wallet. Also in the cabinet are Pete's earlier clothes, with the exception of his chef's jacket. ] MAGGIE: It's right here! [ PETE is relieved. CHRIS jokes with him as MAGGIE removes the AVIMORPHER from the bag and returns the bag to the cabinet. ] CHRIS (to Pete): Don't worry, man. The Yellow Ranger lives on. [ MAGGIE hands PETE the MORPHER, which he then places on his bedstand beside him. As he lets go, it issues its alert tone and blinks, causing him to grab it again. ] [ Just then, LUKE's MORPHER beeps as well. Glancing at the display, in which we see an image of THREADLETTER (sentai), LUKE speaks to PETE: ] LUKE (to Pete): You get some rest. We'll get this guy. [ PETE pauses with a sigh, holding his AVIMORPHER close to his body but apparently not intending to use it. After a moment, he speaks. ] PETE: ... All right. [ The four HEROES begin to exit. CASEY looks back. ] CASEY (to Pete): We'll be back. [ They leave. As PETE absently looks at his MORPHER in his hands, a flush is soon heard from the restroom. PETE suddenly looks toward the restroom door. It opens to reveal STEVE, whose mouth is open slightly in awe. He cocks his head at PETE disbelievingly as he takes a step forward. ] [ Flustered, PETE stammers: ] PETE: M--Mister Patterson...! [ We slowly zoom in for a low-angle close-up on STEVE. ] STEVE: You guys are the Power Rangers...? [ EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING - LENORE (see episode 1) approaches the apartment steps carrying a shopping bag from a sporting goods store. She is wearing a brightly-colored top and pants with a long-sleeved outer shirt and a matching purse. Her shoes are slightly dressy with flat heels. ] [ Sentai - Watching from an area with trees behind him, THREADLETTER speaks with a sinister, raspy voice. He then raises his hand, which gleams with blue energy (US addition). ] THREADLETTER: Ahhh, she'll do! (hand gleams) [ LENORE stops suddenly as her shoes gleam with similar blue energy. Her feet appear stuck to the ground, to her consternation. ] LENORE: What in the world...? [ LENORE's leg muscles appear to stiffen as the blue energy spreads up her pants. Her entire body then grows rigid as the energy engulfs her torso and arms. ] [ Her head unaffected, LENORE looks at her clothes. As the energy subsides, her clothes are left darker and thicker, almost the texture of leather, and she seems to struggle inside an unresponsive frame. ] LENORE: What is this?! [ LENORE vanishes with a greenish-silver vertical shimmer. Her purse and shopping bag, left behind, fall to the sidewalk. ] [ From a different angle, we see BARRY approach curiously, hands in his pockets. He looks around before removing his hands and bending over to approach the purse. He peeks inside and opens a women's wallet within. He reacts, stupefied: ] BARRY: Mrs. Patterson...! [ BARRY takes another look around, then glances up toward the fifth floor above, squinting. He then takes both the purse and shopping bag in hand and hurries up the steps and into the building. ] [ EXT. SPACE STATION - Establishment shot. ] [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - LENORE stands rigidly in one side of the room. The small black box (see episode 6) still rests on the central console. ] [ Nearby, DILLIK takes notice of LENORE and reacts incredulously. ] DILLIK: Wait a minute...! You're not a Power Ranger... (frowns) ...are you? LENORE (harshly): Do I look like a Power Ranger?? [ DILLIK ponders indecisively for a moment and then leans into a small microphone on the central console. He presses a button to speak, doing so politely. ] DILLIK: Um, excuse me, Threadletter... This is Dillik again. I know you can hear this frequency. (doesn't know what to say) ... Um, look... C-- Could you get us some gloves? Then you're free to... do whatever it is you do. [ EXT. PARK (sentai) - THREADLETTER turns and raises his hand again (footage played in reverse), at which point it glows with blue energy (US addition). ] THREADLETTER: Fine! (hand glows) [ EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING - On the sidewalk near the apartment, a MOTHER is walking a baby in a stroller when suddenly the baby's blanket flies out of the stroller on its own accord. The baby cries, and the MOTHER is flabbergasted as she watches the blanket fly into the air. ] [ Suspended in midair, the blanket shears itself into various pieces which then assemble into two elbow-length gloves. The completed gloves turn dark and leathery, and the remaining scraps of cloth fall to the sidewalk. ] [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - The gloves appear in DILLIK's hand with a green and silver vertical shimmer. He then approaches LENORE, who remains rigid. ] DILLIK: Okay, if I could just... [ With the faint sound of stretching leather, LENORE's arms seem to extend of their own accord, despite her efforts to resist. DILLIK then slips the gloves over her hands, which have remained free but relatively helpless at the end of her rogue arms. Once DILLIK is done, LENORE's fingers robotically clench into fists and take their place by her side. ] LENORE: What are you doing to me? DILLIK: Well, I just need you to test a little something for me... [ EXT. PARK - The four RANGERS land in the park (compare with sentai) and look around. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger, irritated): Ah, he's gone already! [ BLUE RANGER touches two fingers to the side of her helmet. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): I've got a reading! He's uptown! LUKE (Red Ranger): Let's go! [ The RANGERS dash off. ] [ EXT. WOODS - In an area of rocky brown soil, trees, and several exposed boulders, LENORE appears with a greenish-silver vertical shimmer. Her hands are not yet seen. ] LENORE (apprehensively, to herself): This is crazy! [ Against her will, LENORE's right arm rises nearly level with the horizon. On it, as we now see in close-up, is Dillik's gauntlet-like laser weapon, its two barrels projecting slightly beyond her fist. Its scope, with its black cross-hairs (compare with sentai), is now flipped out for use. ] [ From the gauntlet fire two red laser pulses. They strike a large boulder in the distance, detonating it into many fragments. ] [ LENORE is momentarily frozen in awe. She then struggles urgently with her head and neck in an unresponsive body. ] LENORE (through gritted teeth): Let me out of here! [ Shown in close-up, LENORE's foot advances unnaturally with the sound of stretching leather. Her body shifts its weight and takes another step. LENORE is apprehensive. ] LENORE: Hey, wh-- [ LENORE's body then picks up speed, beginning to run straight ahead with the gait of a rigid soldier. Her head continues to look as though it's simply along for the ride. ] [ LENORE suddenly plants both feet into the ground and leaps mightily into the air. She rebounds off a nearby tree and ducks into a roll, causing LENORE to yelp. She then emerges from the roll tucked into a squatting firing position. Lasers fire from her gauntlet, obliterating another tree trunk nearby. ] [ Peppered with errant dust and wood particles, LENORE shakes her head and coughs slightly. Her body then rises suddenly and darts off, causing her to gulp. She dashes out of frame. ] [ Above, shown in close-up, Pete's HOVERBIRD arrives with its eye on the action below. ] [ INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - STEVE sits in a chair beside PETE's bed, weighty matters obviously on both their minds. Pete's AVIMORPHER lies on his bedside table. After a moment, STEVE speaks, glancing at the MORPHER. ] STEVE: So nobody's come looking for them? [ PETE shakes his head. ] PETE: Not yet. [ Pete's MORPHER chimes and blinks on the table. After crinkling his brow slightly, PETE takes the MORPHER off the table and looks into the display. Upon seeing the image (not shown), he takes a closer look and then looks at STEVE apprehensively. ] [ EXT. HOSPITAL ROOF - The camera pans across the hospital's large roof. As the camera reaches a nearby door, STEVE emerges with Pete's AVIMORPHER on his left wrist. As he looks into the distance, lost in thought, he flexes his wrist and fingers, conscious of the new addition to his wrist. ] [ Approaching the edge of the roof, STEVE brings the MORPHER near his mouth. He opens his mouth and pauses, then speaks: ] STEVE: Sky Owl. [ EXT. WOODS - LENORE is blasting boulders when the YELLOW RANGER suddenly crashes down through the tree branches and lands in a heap. As he shakes his head and collects his wits, LENORE gapes. ] LENORE: The yellow Power Ranger! [ LENORE's arm aims the gauntlet's barrels at YELLOW RANGER. ] LENORE: Watch out! [ YELLOW RANGER leaps aside as the lasers make an explosion of dirt and debris where he stood. He lands on all fours in the dirt but quickly rises, ready to dodge another blast. ] LENORE: I'm sorry! These clothes are possessed! STEVE (Yellow Ranger): I know, honey. I'm gonna try to help you. [ LENORE is startled. The gauntlet, meanwhile, fires again. ] LENORE: Steve?! (blinks and searches for words) You're the...? [ After rolling on the ground from the latest explosion, YELLOW RANGER rises again. ] STEVE (Yellow Ranger): I borrowed the suit. I can't explain right now, baby. We've gotta get you out of those clothes! LENORE (troubled, despite an initial smirk): Baby, I'm not gonna argue with that, but I think they might have their own plans! [ LENORE suddenly leaps forward and delivers a bicycle kick to YELLOW RANGER, who blocks with his arms but falls back nonetheless. His impact knocks his SKY BLASTER out of his holster. He grabs it and leaps aside as another laser blast strikes the ground beside him. The explosion hurls him over a nearby cliff which opens up into the quarry below. ] [ EXT. QUARRY (sentai) - Still holding his SKY BLASTER, YELLOW RANGER lands on the quarry floor and rolls in pain. ] [ Above, the four RANGERS float down from the sky, their underarm wings extended. ] [ The RANGERS land, glance up at the nearby cliff (off-screen), and rush to YELLOW, who has risen onto one knee. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Pete! CHRIS (Black Ranger): What are you doing here?! [ Switch to US footage - Still on his knee, YELLOW RANGER speaks to the RANGERS. ] STEVE (Yellow Ranger): Uhhh, guys, I'd love to explain... [ BLUE RANGER startles. ] [ RED RANGER reacts in surprise and extends his hand, gripping YELLOW's shoulder. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): You're not Pete! Who are you?! [ EXT. QUARRY LEDGE (US footage) - Above, LENORE stands boldly with her gauntlet propped skyward, though her head doesn't match her body's arrogance. She calls out to the Rangers below (off-screen). ] LENORE: Power Rangers! (worriedly) Baby, did I hurt you? [ EXT. QUARRY (US footage) - BLACK RANGER cranes his head forward while looking up at Lenore (off-screen). ] CHRIS (Black Ranger, to himself): Mrs. Patterson...? [ Switch to sentai - YELLOW RANGER turns away from RED and calls out to Lenore (off-screen): ] STEVE (Yellow Ranger): It's okay, honey! I'm fine! [ PINK RANGER turns to YELLOW and speaks with him. She then points up to Lenore (off-screen) and clasps her hands together. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger, puzzled): So you're... MISTER Patterson...! (points) But what's she doing up there? [ EXT. QUARRY LEDGE (US footage) - With the sound of stretching leather, LENORE's gauntlet hand begins to lower in the direction of the RANGERS below. With a look of dread, LENORE shakes her head. ] LENORE: Oh, no... Not again... (cries out) Baby, watch out! [ EXT. QUARRY (US footage) - Still holding his SKY BLASTER, YELLOW RANGER rushes forward anxiously. ] STEVE (Yellow Ranger): Lenore! [ EXT. QUARRY LEDGE (US footage) - LENORE's gauntlet fires. ] [ EXT. QUARRY (sentai) - As YELLOW rushes forward, he is struck in the chest with the gauntlet's red lasers (US addition), causing him and the surrounding area to erupt in sparks. All of the RANGERS flip back, especially YELLOW. In the foreground of the shot is a large mud puddle. ] [ EXT. QUARRY LEDGE (US footage) - LENORE cries out. ] LENORE (anguished): Steven! [ EXT. QUARRY (sentai) - The four RANGERS help the fallen YELLOW RANGER to his feet. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Mr. Patterson! [ After steadying himself, YELLOW RANGER turns and holds the others back. He then looks over his shoulder and pats his chest in determination while looking up at Lenore (off-screen). He then rushes forward out of frame, holstering his SKY BLASTER in the process. ] STEVE (Yellow Ranger): I'm all right... (turns and holds others back) Guys, listen. I want you to stay here. (pats chest) It's up to me to save my wife! (rushes forward) [ EXT. QUARRY LEDGE (US footage) - LENORE cries out before firing again. ] LENORE: Baby, no! (fires) [ EXT. QUARRY (sentai) - While advancing, YELLOW RANGER is struck in the chest (lasers are US addition), causing him to flip forward with a burst of sparks into the mud puddle in front of him. He lands with a large splash. ] [ Nearby, RED RANGER extends his hand out of concern but remains put. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Mr. Patterson! [ EXT. QUARRY LEDGE (Jetman #18) - Somewhere else above, the MYSTERY MAN watches the scene below intently. ] [ EXT. QUARRY (sentai) - Rising weakly from the mud puddle, YELLOW RANGER remains steadfast, but he's blasted in the chest once again (lasers added), causing him to collapse back into the puddle. ] STEVE (Yellow Ranger): It's okay, honey... I'm g-- (blasted, falls) [ Nearby, the BLACK, PINK, and BLUE RANGERS react. ] [ EXT. QUARRY LEDGE (US footage) - LENORE's eyes are now filled with tears as she shakes her head helplessly. ] [ EXT. QUARRY (sentai) - YELLOW RANGER stubbornly rises from the puddle. ] STEVE (Yellow Ranger): (grunts) I can do this... [ Switch to US footage - Nearby, the four RANGERS continue to watch, growing increasingly concerned. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): You guys, we've gotta help him! [ RED RANGER hesitates. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Wait! [ Sentai - YELLOW RANGER defiantly charges forward. ] [ EXT. QUARRY LEDGE (US footage) - LENORE's gauntlet (shown in close-up) fires again. ] [ EXT. QUARRY (sentai) - YELLOW is blasted again, causing him to fall back. ] [ Switch to US footage - With RED RANGER at the front of the group, the RANGERS grow restless at the grim scene before them. BLACK barks at RED RANGER. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): Dude, what are you waiting for?! [ RED RANGER looks on silently. ] [ Switch to sentai - Through the crosshairs of Lenore's gauntlet, we see YELLOW RANGER struggling on his hands and knees up a muddy embankment. He slowly gets a solid footing and leaps into the air in slow motion, as we also see in profile. ] [ US footage - The mud-stained YELLOW RANGER flies over the camera. ] [ The four RANGERS look on. ] [ EXT. QUARRY LEDGE (US footage) - The muddy YELLOW RANGER lands beside LENORE and places his hand on her shoulder. ] LENORE (sighing joyfully): Steven! [ Suddenly, however, LENORE's body reacts, swatting YELLOW RANGER's hand away and aiming her gauntlet point-blank into his chest. YELLOW freezes. ] [ EXT. QUARRY (US footage) - Watching below, the RANGERS gasp. BLACK RANGER reaches for his SKY BLASTER, but RED holds him back. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): No, you might hurt her! [ EXT. QUARRY LEDGE - Initially filled with dread, LENORE shows renewed resolve and speaks clearly to YELLOW RANGER. ] LENORE: Baby, listen. My fingers are near the trigger. [ We flash to an interior shot of the gauntlet's inner workings. LENORE's gloved fingers hover over a trigger bar near her palm. ] [ We then see LENORE again. ] LENORE: When I say so... [ YELLOW RANGER nods. ] [ Inside the gauntlet, we see LENORE's hand begin to tighten. Suddenly, it clenches around the trigger bar. ] LENORE: Now! [ Just as the gauntlet's lasers fire, YELLOW RANGER steps aside, pushing the gauntlet to the side so that it fires ineffectually into the distance. He then wrenches the gauntlet off of her hand and tosses it aside. ] [ Nearby, the gauntlet bounces and rolls to a stop on the ground. It then vanishes with greenish-silver vertical streaks. ] [ YELLOW RANGER grapples LENORE with a tight hug, pinning her arms by her sides. ] STEVE (Yellow Ranger): Power down! [ With a yellow gleam, YELLOW RANGER demorphs into STEVE, who continues to hold LENORE's arms by her sides. Pete's AVIMORPHER remains on his left wrist. ] LENORE: Oh, baby, I'm so glad you're okay! [ LENORE's body (though not her head) begins to struggle, proving a challenge for even STEVE's muscular arms. ] STEVE: Me too, baby. Now you've gotta help me fight it. [ EXT. QUARRY (US footage) - The RANGERS, having been watching in Lenore's direction (off-screen), then turn their heads to the left, where something else catches their attention above (off-screen). ] [ Switch to sentai - THREADLETTER stands on a ledge above, brandishing his scissor hand menacingly. ] THREADLETTER: Time to cut you down to size! [ RED RANGER speaks and then leaps. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Not today! (leaps) [ RED RANGER flies through the air and then lands beside THREADLETTER on the ledge above. As they struggle, THREADLETTER slashes RED RANGER in the chest with his scissor hand, causing RED to spark and fall. As THREADLETTER moves to attack the fallen RED RANGER, he is struck with a yellow laser beam from below (US addition), causing his hand to spark as he recoils. ] THREADLETTER: (yelps) Who did that?! [ As RED RANGER rises in the foreground, we zoom in to BLACK RANGER, below, who wields his SKY BLASTER. Behind him, PINK and BLUE take their positions as he twirls his blaster on his finger. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): I did! (twirls blaster) Ladies...? [ PINK and BLUE draw their SKY BLASTERS and aim. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Ready? CASEY/MAGGIE (Pink/Blue Rangers, in unison): Fire! [ The three RANGERS unleash a quick barrage of yellow lasers at THREADLETTER above, causing him to crackle with blue electricity as RED stands by. ] [ EXT. QUARRY LEDGE (US footage) - As LENORE's body continues to struggle almost beyond STEVE's ability to restrain her, her clothes crackle with blue electricity. LENORE's body suddenly relaxes, and she collapses back onto the ground with a yelp, STEVE tumbling on top of her. During and after the tumble, we see her body now back under her own control. ] [ In close-up, we see LENORE's clothes return to their original appearance, and her gloves dissolve into tatters of blanket fabric on her hands and forearms. ] [ As STEVE helps LENORE to her feet, PETE comes running up from the distance. He is in his chef's clothes, minus the outer jacket. A small bandage remains on his brow. ] PETE: Mr. and Mrs. Patterson! Are you okay? [ LENORE sighs with relief as she shakes the fabric from her hands. ] LENORE: Oh, finally! I felt like I was trapped in someone else's body! STEVE (to Pete): Pete, what are you doing here? PETE: Well, I thought you might need some help, but I guess not! LENORE: Would somebody like to tell me what's going on? [ STEVE begins to unlatch the AVIMORPHER from his wrist. ] STEVE: Sorry, honey. Right now I think Pete's friends could use his help. [ STEVE hands the MORPHER to PETE. Their eyes meet, and STEVE nods seriously. ] STEVE (cont'd, to Pete): Thanks. [ PETE nods in return and accepts the MORPHER. ] [ EXT. QUARRY (sentai) - RED RANGER brandishes his TALON SWORD and then slashes toward the camera. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Talon Sword! (slashes) [ RED RANGER's TALON SWORD deflects THREADLETTER's scissor hand. He then slices down the monster's shoulder with a second slice. The monster staggers forward, at which point RED RANGER summons his BATTLIZER. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Battlizer, power up! [ RED RANGER punches toward the camera with his BATTLIZER (shown three times). Punched, THREADLETTER falls and rolls down the embankment below. ] [ As THREADLETTER stands, he issues a threat to Red Ranger (off-screen, above). Meanwhile in the background, YELLOW RANGER is running up with a boulder held above his head. ] THREADLETTER: You got lucky with that one, but I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve! [ With a running start, YELLOW RANGER hurls the boulder. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Hey, ugly! Heads up! [ The boulder flies through the air and then smashes THREADLETTER in the face. ] [ US footage - Climbing up an embankment, the RANGERS look on. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Look, Pete's back! CHRIS (Black Ranger): And the Pattersons are okay. [ We then see two more boulders flying through the air. They strike the monster as well. ] THREADLETTER: Oh! Ow! Stop it! [ Leaping through the air, YELLOW RANGER hurls a final boulder. ] [ The boulder strikes THREADLETTER square in the face with a sparking impact. He groans as he staggers back. ] [ On another ledge, YELLOW RANGER lands beside the other RANGERS, having leapt up to their level. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Way to go, Pete! [ YELLOW turns and crosses his arms as the RANGERS look down at the smoking THREADLETTER below. RED pats YELLOW on the back as PINK and BLUE offer kudos. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Yeah! MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Somebody's feeling better! [ We zoom in on THREADLETTER as he collapses amidst the scattered boulders below. ] [ In close-up, we see the JINNSECT on THREADLETTER's shoulder. It gleams yellow and white. ] [ RED RANGER looks on. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Uh oh! [ The JINNSECT's energy envelops THREADLETTER, and he rematerializes above from insectoid energy. Towering overhead, he points his scissor hand at the camera below. ] THREADLETTER: Now to trim a few loose ends! [ Below, the RANGERS scurry around. RED RANGER speaks, then calls into his left wrist. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Let's take him down! (into wrist) Sky Flyers, we need you! [ EXT. SKY - As the FLYERS emerge from the clouds, the five RANGERS streak up into them from below as beams of light. ] [ INT. HAWK COCKPIT (Jetman #8) - With the other FLYERS visible through his canopy, RED RANGER thrusts his fist forward. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): All right! Skyforce Megazord! [ EXT. SKY (Jetman #5) - The five FLYERS fly up into the sky with colored trails. ] [ SKY (Jetman #12) - The CONDOR and SWAN transform into legs. ] [ The OWL and SWALLOW transform into arms. ] [ The HAWK transforms into a torso. ] [ The legs attach, followed by the arms. The head then rises, and the SKYFORCE MEGAZORD is complete. ] - [ EXT. MOUNTAINS - The MEGAZORD's feet land gently in the mountains. The MEGAZORD and THREADLETTER then circle each other. ] THREADLETTER: All right, come on! [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT - YELLOW RANGER readies his fist and then presses the button in front of him, making the Owl Hammer diagram appear. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Owl Hammer! (presses button) [ EXT. MOUNTAINS - In close-up, we see the MEGAZORD brandishing the OWL HAMMER over its head. It then conks THREADLETTER on the head. The monster, having been attacking the MEGAZORD at close range with his scissor hand, sparks and staggers back. ] THREADLETTER: Ow! Where did that come from?! [ The MEGAZORD stands ready, hammer in hand. ] [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT - RED RANGER pumps his fist and then presses his button, making the Phoenix Blade diagram appear. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): All right, guys, let's finish him off! (presses button) Phoenix Blade! [ EXT. MOUNTAINS - The MEGAZORD's PHOENIX BLADE charges with fiery energy. ] [ Still smoking, THREADLETTER readies an oversized sewing machine needle and hurls it like a spear. ] THREADLETTER: Oh, I'm on pins and needles! (throws needle) Yah! [ With its glowing blue PHOENIX BLADE, the MEGAZORD easily swats the flying needle aside. It then leaps into the air. ] [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT (Jetman #12) - The RANGERS speak in unison. ] RANGERS (in unison): Phoenix Strike! [ EXT. MOUNTAINS - Flying overhead, the MEGAZORD unleashes its energized slash. Shrieking and gleaming with blue rays of light, THREADLETTER falls and explodes. ] [ EXT. QUARRY (Jetman #29) - From afar, we zoom in to the MYSTERY MAN, who swings his sword furiously as he growls angrily (his voice being Trask's). He then turns and departs. ] MYSTERY MAN: (growls) They did it again! (departs) [ EXT. MOUNTAINS - The camera passes down the MEGAZORD's body as it stands triumphantly, PHOENIX BLADE in hand. ] [ INT. TUNNEL (Jetman #45) - In a dark, man-made tunnel (later US shots may reveal it to be a pedestrian underpass lit with orange sodium lamps in the ceiling), we see the MYSTERY MAN's feet staggering weakly. His breathing is labored. ] [ In profile, the MYSTERY MAN hobbles along in the dim light, his hand to the shadowed wall beside him. He stops to catch his breath, doubled over in weakness or illness. Eyes wide, he straightens slightly and then gleams with blue light. ] [ Switch to US footage - As the light subsides, TRASK stands in the mystery man's place, having powered down from his armored form. He catches his breath before speaking to himself. ] TRASK: There's not much time left. [ Fade to black. ] [ Break. ] [ EXT. QUARRY ENTRANCE - At the top of the quarry where the road meets the quarry (see episode 1), the HEROES, STEVE, and LENORE are all gathered beside Casey's convertible. We can see PETE, now wearing his AVIMORPHER again, placing a car key into a magnetic key container and sheepishly handing it to CASEY. She doesn't appear upset. ] [ LENORE, meanwhile, is mystified. ] LENORE: So our next-door neighbors are the Power Rangers... [ The HEROES shift somewhat uncomfortably. ] CASEY: Sorry we didn't tell you. LENORE: Honey, don't be apologizing for anything. The five of you are off risking your necks every day to save us from extraterrestrials?? That takes guts. (looks at Steve) Speaking of which... [ LENORE suddenly swats STEVE on the arm. ] LENORE (to Steve): You are a sixty-two-year-old man! What on Earth were you thinking?! Running around in tights like some kind of superhero...! [ STEVE puts his hands up in self-defense. ] STEVE: I -- [ LENORE calms and smiles flirtatiously at STEVE. ] LENORE: Actually, it's kind of romantic, being rescued by my strapping hunk of a man... [ CHRIS and LUKE glance at one another. ] LENORE (to Steve, cont'd): ... Reminds me of our honeymoon. [ Embarrassed, STEVE clears his throat and looks at the others. ] STEVE: Uh, so... Pete, I take it you're taking the night off tonight... PETE: What, are you kidding? Chef's specialty. (taps his nose secretively to Steve) [ INT. SPACE STATION CORRIDOR - Outside Dillik's lab, the camera begins focused on the sealed sliding door leading into the lab. It opens with a whoosh of air, and DILLIK emerges, lost in thought. He suddenly startles with a terrified shriek, nearly knocked off his feet, but he catches his breath and relaxes slightly. ] [ TRASK stands calmly at the other end of the hall. ] [ Recovering his wits, DILLIK greets Trask cheerily while scrambling for the door controls. ] DILLIK: Trask! [ The door closes, and DILLIK feigns innocence, obviously trying to hide something within his lab. ] DILLIK (cont'd): Where have you been?! TRASK: Sunbathing. DILLIK (flustered): W-- [ DILLIK shakes his head, changing the subject, and advances anxiously. ] DILLIK (cont'd): I have to show you something. It's a scouting seed. [ TRASK reveals a small object in his palm. It is a small, alien-looking, dull green pod no larger than an almond. ] TRASK: I know. Magda. [ DILLIK stops in his tracks, stunned. ] DILLIK: You know?! B-- But she'll be here any day now, and we don't have control over Earth! TRASK (turning): I know. [ DILLIK pleadingly pursues TRASK down an adjacent corridor. ] DILLIK: Do you have any idea what Lord Omos will do to us if he comes and finds Earth claimed by Queen-Empress Magda?! [ TRASK narrows his eyes without looking back. He eventually replies. ] TRASK: Leave Magda to me. Where are the Nobodies? [ DILLIK blinks. ] DILLIK: Well, you... haven't been bringing any biomass back from Earth lately... TRASK (absently): Yes, I've been... thirsty. (stops and faces Dillik) Have the wormhole generator online by tomorrow morning. [ DILLIK's jaw drops. ] DILLIK: ... Do you know how many fuses I blew bringing the Jinnsects here? [ TRASK's gaze remains fixed unyieldingly on DILLIK. Uncomfortable, DILLIK soon squirms out of sight. ] DILLIK (cont'd): I'll, uh... I'll see what I can do. [ As DILLIK departs, TRASK rolls the seed between his thumb and forefinger, studying it. He then crushes it into a crumbly black paste between his fingers and walks away. ] [ Fade to black. ] DR. BERING (voice-over): Next time on Power Rangers Take Flight: [ INT. QUEEN'S CHAMBER - Upside-down in a dark region, SASHA, a woman in a distinctive white and black uniform, descends an inverted, unseen staircase (or rather ascends, from her perspective). ] [ SASHA's boots land gently on the smooth floor below. ] [ In a dark chamber with a long, red carpet across the mist-covered floor, QUEEN-EMPRESS MAGDA sits in a wooden throne, wearing a hooded white royal dress and holding a staff bearing colored prisms and lenses. She is not shown from the front. SASHA stands near the center of the chamber, holding a white rod weapon. MAGDA's voice is regal and imposing. ] MAGDA: Sasha, this is no time for frivolity. There is much to be done. SASHA (curiously): Mother, I met a Vampirian! MAGDA (dismissively): Shadow dwellers. I've met many in my conquests. SASHA: But this one seems -- MAGDA (interrupting): He is insignificant to our plans. SASHA (curtly, disappointed): Yes, Mother. [ EXT. APARTMENT ROOFTOP - On the roof of the Rangers' apartment building, RED RANGER creeps toward TRASK while maintaining a rigid defensive stance. A single NOBODY accompanies TRASK. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): What do you want? TRASK: Your team has been captured. [ INT. ICY CELL - In a small room with uneven walls of ice and rock, CHRIS, MAGGIE, CASEY, and PETE examine the room. ] TRASK (voice-over): An evil queen wants to add this entire world to her collection, and she's starting with the Power Rangers. [ Cut to black. ] DR. BERING (voice-over): Next time, on Power Rangers Take Flight. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Take Flight Category:Joejira